


The Morning After

by WinglessMaiden



Series: Opposing Forces: Dance With Me [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Surfacage, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Valor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: What happens after a night of dancing and drinking? Another part of Dance With Me.It's not unusual for Noire to drink most of the night nor dance into the night. It's not unusual for Noire to wake up with a companion in his hotel room either. What is unusual is waking up with a companion he least expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> Noire is male in this story. I do not own characters of Pokemon Go. Noire and Amelie are the original characters of surfacage in her comic And The World Will Turn to Ash.

Noire woke up with a pounding headache. He slowly opened his eyes, vaguely aware he was in the hotel room he booked the other night for the conference he was attending. Even though he was well known criminal, with a few pulled strings and a fake alias, getting a snazzy hotel suite was a piece of cake. He clearly remembers when he checked in at the hotel but when and how he got back in the room was alluding his memory.

As he slowly sat up, still half-asleep, he noticed there was a weight on his arm. He turned to look at the mop of short dark hair peaking out of the covers. Noire's eyebrows creased in confusion. He takes pride in always knowing who he takes to bed with him, for security purposes and peace of mind but he doesn't recall wooing somebody to bed last night. He took off the covers to take a look who he is sharing his bed with and the confusion in his face turned from confusion to shock. He took a quick look at his naked body then back at the olive skinned beauty snuggling his pillows.

"Shit! Fuck! Hell NO!" Noire was screaming in his mind but a few curses managed to escape. He slowly moved his arm away before scrambling out of bed and quickly running to the bathroom. Fully awake now, he didn't miss the gold jewelry spread out on the bedside table, the red lace underwear by the foot of the bed, the red pumps strewn across the floor, nor the red dress in heap by the entrance on his way to the bathroom.

"Ok, calm down Noire. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this." He was taking deep breathes, hoping to calm his nerves. Flashes of what happened the night before till the very early hours of the morning were taking shape in his memory. There was alcohol, lots of alcohol, last night. Noire recalls dancing. Dancing with lots of alcohol in the system. Dancing plus alcohol plus intimate touches mixed with kisses in the elevator. The memories were disturbingly making his morning wood more uncomfortable than he wanted it to be. He needed to figure out what to do next. He peeked outside the bathroom, glad the other person was still sound asleep. He tried looking for his phone and eventually found it in the pocket of his pants. His pants somehow got kicked under the bed. After fishing for his phone, he ran back in the bathroom.

*Ring, ring, ring* ... *click*

"Amelie! I have a situation!"

"Morning to you too Boss." Amelie's voice still had a hint of drowsiness present. "What did you do this time and first thing in the morning no less?"

"I got into a situation with someone that I shouldn't have."

"Someone like who and what situation?"

"There's a naked Valor leader sleeping on my bed when I woke up this morning."

A loud crash can be heard on the other line. "Amelie? Hello? Amelie! Are you still there!?'

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a last minute fic that popped in my head during the last hour of my shift. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy playing the scene in my head. ^-^


End file.
